Deviant Art
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: What happens when Hilary tries out something with Kai she saw on Deviant Art? What happens when Kai ends up trying out something he saw on DeviantArt, read and find out, Rated M for language and well some sexual themes, written for all Fanfiction and DeviantArt fans, including my dear own Indigo Jupiter.
DEVIANTART

Just my take on two memes on DeviantArt, and turned them into a story. I do not own the characters the names mentioned or the memes mentioned in the story, but yes the story's idea is mine. Have fun reading.

Saturday night at Kai and Hilary's apartment; the mentioned couple is sitting at the sofa in the living room on a dark and windy night, doing their respective activities. Kai is busy reading a Shakespearian novel while Hilary is busy surfing the Internet on her laptop, mainly, she is surfing DeviantArt. The brunette then came across a meme on the website, and found it very intriguing.

"Hmmm…Wonder if I could try that?" Thought the brunette, as she then looked at Kai from the corner of her eyes, she smirked.

"Hmmm….. Maybe I can..." She thought, as she leaned over towards the blunette to put her devious plan to action.  
"Hey, Kai! Drop the book, I got an idea." She said as she took the book away from the blunette. Initially Kai stared at her with a confused look.  
"Hn, and what might be your idea?" He asked sternly, getting back to his normal ol' self.

"Well…. First you gotta close your eyes." Hilary said, tilting her head sideways a bit, smirking at him.

"Really?" Kai asked, unimpressed.

"Really." She replied in the same tone.  
"Sure thing, as if I got nothing better to do…"Kai decided to play along with Hilary, little he knew, though, he was the one about to be played. He closed his eyes, as Hilary, giggling under her breath, gently kissed his forehead.

"Kiss on the forehead." She said giggling and smirking, so far, Kai was not impressed, but he was feeling good a bit, of-course! Why wouldn't he like getting kissed by his girlfriend?! But Hilary wasn't done…

"Okay, Hilary that was fun. Now, if you excuse me and let me read my book then…"Kai was about to get up, but Hilary forced herself onto Kai's lap, pushing him against the sofa with her weight.

"Sorry babe. But I ain't done." She said in a sexy voice, getting eyebrow raises from the blunette.  
"Fine." Kai said with a sigh, he wasn't expecting anything from the brunette, and he was about to pay the price for not doing so.

She then kissed his nose, and she kissed it with passion, Kai could feel it, the way she was pecking and kissing and occasionally licking his nose, he felt something tingling down his legs, and Hilary felt it too, _she was getting exactly what she wanted._

"Hmmm…..Kiss on the nose. Oh well… Now, who's really nervous?" Hilary said as she drew closer to Kai, smirking.  
"Hilary, if you wanna impress me, then you better try harder, kiddo." Kai said, smirking back,

"Hmph! You asked for it." Hilary replied grimly, before turning to her sweet ol' girly look and kissed his cheeks, sucking on them like a vacuum cleaner, even getting that smooch screech during the kiss. Now, it was starting to get to Kai. He realized that the brunette was in a mood for something, and it was teasing the living fuck out of the blunette, and truth be told, _she was getting exactly what she wanted_.

 _Teasing Kai Hiwatari_ …..Check that off the list, ladies and gentlemen. Next!

"Ahhh….."Kai gently moaned out, as Hilary realeased from the kiss cum vacuum she made with her lips on his cheeks.  
"Hn, kiss on the lips. Now who's backing up?" Hilary said slowly, softly and sexily as Kai was blushing a bit from the amount of _eroticism_ the simple kiss provided. His eyes told the truth, he wanted more…  
"And now, for the finale…"Hilary said as she got closer towards Kai and gently kissed him. He kissed back, as she cupped his face with her hands, Kai was going crazy! He was like that he could just throw Hilary on the floor and do his thing, but out of the respect for the brunette, he did not let his kinky fantasies get the better of him. They continued to kiss softly, now Kai had his hands cupped over the so far dominant brunette, feeling the sensation the kiss provided.

They pulled apart, with Hilary now also blushing, Kai looked at her with weary eyes, and she looked back at him with weary eyes. He was enjoying the "serene" moment between them, he smiled gently at her, but Hilary didn't know what he was thinking so…

"There. Kiss on the lips. Done! Now Kai, I'm going off to bed, see ya!" Hilary said as she got up, waking Kai from his daydream. The blunette watched his girlfriend walk away from the room, giggling a bit. _But then again…  
What Kai Hiwatari wants, Kai Hiwatari gets…._

He clamped onto Hilary's wrist and pulled her down onto his lap once again, forcing a shriek out of the stunned brunette.  
"Hey!" She shrieked out.  
"Hm, what? You think that you just tease me with something you saw on some dumb old website and get away with it?" He asked as he stared at her with intense look, Hilary gulped real hard at that sight.  
"I think not." Kai whispered as he drew closer, the brunette's heartbeat rate increased by a massive amount, and by now Hilary was slightly regretting what she did to the poor blunette, the poor, vindictive and retaliating blunette, oh boy, she'd dead…

Getting dangerously close to the now flustered brunette, Kai said, "Hn. You know… I also saw something on DeviantArt too babe?"

"Uhhhh….You- you did?" She asked, trembling a bit, he smirked at her reactions.  
"Yeah… And it just so happens that I, too, wanna try out what I saw on Deviant Art…."  
He drew even more close.

"On you…."

She gulped hard, she thought that since Deviant Art showed sex?! It didn't, people! But Kai was willing to do something not exactly sex, but let's just say, equivalent to sex…

"Now…" He said as he picked Hilary up and planted her against a nearby wall, while forcing her against the wall with one hand, he slowly began to unbutton his white dress shirt, revealing his well-developed build, strong tight abs, broad chest, firm pectorals, need I say more ladies and gentlemen? She always loved his physique, and always wanted it to be exposed, so she could see it whenever she desired. In short; she wanted him to be topless all the time…  
"Uh…."Said the dumbstruck Hilary, who by now, was drooling.  
"Tsk, tsk… Must you always challenge my libido? Oh well…. You know what _I_ saw on Deviant Art was pretty much similar to what you saw, and I know that you saw the Kissing Meme, Hils. Didn't you?" He whispered, and she nodded, still flustered.  
"Hmmm…..Well, I saw the same title only add one more word to the phrase, can you guess it, Hilary?" He asked, drawing closer towards her smirking, she shook her head. He then put the brunette out of her goddamn misery…  
 _"Sexy…."_

Sexy….Yup, Hilary was doomed. The simple, one voweled, two syllabled word caused the hair on the back of Hilary's neck to stand up, she had seen the meme, and was immediately a fan of it. But never in her imagination had she thought that her boyfriend would attempt something with her that she was a fan of. Or did she?

"Now… let's start, shall we…" Kai whispered, as he turned the brunette around. And gently while taking his shirt off, began to kiss her clothed back, before taking off her brown jacket, and kissing her back again, immediately earning a soft moan from the brunette. Kai smirked at Hilary's reactionary moans, as he ran his hand under her shirt, and pulled it to the head, exposing her back. He then passionately kissed her smooth back, running his tongue over it at times, and even nuzzling into it. The brunette was moaning from every action he did, as he was finished with her back, he straightened her up and pulled her shirt down again.  
"Hm, kiss on the back…" Kai gently whispered with a husky voice, making Hilary shiver. Before she could do anything, he gently planted his lips onto her neck softly; earning a rather loud moan from Hilary, some of her hair covered her left eye, as he slightly tugged her loose shirt down from her shoulders, gaining further access to her neck. Wrapping his muscular arms around the frame of the brunette, Kai fully engulfed himself into kissing her neck, licking it, nuzzling into it and he even dared to nibble it a bit. At that time Hilary was loving every single moment they were sharing, as he turned her around, and kissed the front part of her neck, as she tilted her head back for more access, which Kai did. Finishing off with her neck, he looked into the nervous brunette's eyes with his passionate and dare I say, _lustful_ look.

"Hm, and kiss on the neck. Now, _still confident, Hilary?"_ He said, whispering out the italicized words, making her shiver once more.

"Hn, get ready…" Kai once again played mind games with Hilary, as he kissed her exposed shoulders gently first, then he picked up pace, kissing all over her shoulders. Hilary wrapped her arms around his neck, arching back and moaning once again, as she even tried to wrap one of her legs around his torso, but was blocked by the sexed up blunette.  
"Na, uh uh…" He playfully whispered, shaking his head with a smirk, as he grappled onto her leg, before planting it down on the ground, and once again began his playful assault of kisses on Hilary's other shoulder, making her moan and groan in pleasure. She was blushing as he looked up at her, he was also blushing, from horniness, she was blushing from horniness too, to be frank, people.

"Now, Deviant Art girl, tell me, what comes after kiss on the shoulders huh? I mean, _you do know what comes after this, right?"_ He whispered once again (what's with all the whispering, Hiwatari!)

She shook her head, but she did know what comes after that action

"Hmph, Hilary… You know I hate liars…. Fine, don't tell me, I'll say it." He said and then se said," French, kiss."  
Before Hilary could do anything, Kai smashed his lips onto Hilary's lips, her eyes opened wide in shock. He cupped her face with one hand, while wrapped the other arm around her body, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. She placed her hands flat on his chest; he kissed her passionately, before forcing his tongue into Hilary's mouth. He then licked and ran his tongue over Hilary's tongue; she moaned during the kiss, Kai pulled her closer, tightening his grip around Hilary. She tried to pull away to get some air, but Kai forced her into the kiss by pushing her head against his head, she moaned at this.

He the pulled away from the kiss but not for long, as he pulled Hilary's tongue out using his tongue, and once again engaged himself into a heated French kiss with her, her legs trembled, and she began to soak wet through her jeans. Kai wanted this to happen, to be honest. Kai then did something only he would do to Hilary, in a snap his large hand grabbed onto her round and big breast tightly, earning a scream from the brunette, which allowed him to once again thrust his tongue into her mouth and once again be fully engulfed in a sexual heated French kiss. His other hand too grabbed onto her other breast, as he began rub her breasts, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into the kiss further.

He pulled her nipples through her shirt, she moaned at this action. They continued to kiss sexually exchanging saliva with each other, whenever they would transition to an open-mouth tongue kiss, their saliva would dribble down their tongues, and down their necks. They continued the kiss, before Kai pulled away, resulting them both panting loudly as they looked at each other with weary eyes, Hilary had now a sluttish smile over her lips, with her mouth opened and her tongue hanging down from the side.

"Hm, had enough?" Kai questioned huskily, Hilary shook her head, earning a smirk from the blunette.

"Hn, good." He replied as he once again engaged into a rather horny kiss. His hands then moved down to her round plump and firm ass, and he began to squeeze it forcefully, making the brunette tremble and moaned at his perverted actions. He squeezed, rubbed and smacked her fat booty, as he continued to kiss her, he continued to alternate groping between her breasts and her butt, each and every time earning moans from Hilary. Now that Hilary was hornier than ever, she ran her hand over Kai's already erected and clothed cock but that's when Kai pulled from the kiss and backed away smirking, thereby playing one of Hilary's cards on herself.  
"HEY!" She protested.  
"Hn, you did the same you know." He replied calmly.

"There was no groping of ass and titties in the meme, Kai!" She complained

"Hn, there was no grinding me on the meme either." He replied, while Hilary was doing her kiss on the cheek and sucking it thing, she secretly grinded the blunette's lap, making him horny and thus giving him an erection.

"I- I did not grind you!" She denied it, but she was fighting a losing battle, she _knew_ that she hand grinded the blunette, and now was paying the price for doing so.

"Liar." He simply replied, to which Hilary hung her head down and blushed, he chuckled at the innocence of the brunette, walked over towards her and hugged her tight, planting her face into his chest, burying it all the way in.  
"It's alright, babe. I loved what you did." He consented her.  
"You- you did?" She asked looking up at him, blushing. Smiling, Kai replied with a nod, earning a quiet giggle from the now relieved brunette, as they pecked a little kiss.  
"Hn, that Deviant Art website was sure fun." He said smirking.  
"Yeah." She replied, giggling, as Kai turned around, and got up on his back pickaback style, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"So, which website should we access now?" She questioned naughtily giggling,

"I dunno." Kai replied while smiling and carrying her to their bed room.  
"How about Facebook? Or maybe Youtube? Or maybe Google?" Hilary suggested, Kai merely chuckled at her innocence,

"Ooh ooh ooh, I know! I know!" She said bouncing on his back, he put her down and turned to look at her.  
"Okay, Hils, You got me, which website?" He asked,  
"How about YouPorn, huh babe?" She said as she ran his hand over his chest, giving him a dirty look.  
"For the love of God…" He said rolling his eyes and looking the other way, "Hils…Look. Whatever you saw on that website, cause I know you did, we can do it better." Kai told her in a assuring look

"Oh, really?" She asked naughtily, as she swayed her hips side to side using his body as leverage.  
"Yeah." He whispered sexily into her ears.  
"Oh boy!" She said, clapping like a little child.  
"C'mon! Do your thing!' Kai said spreading his arms aside, smirking at her

"Do what?" She asked confusingly.  
"Push me through the door, so we can do our little…" He said as he bent down towards her and whispered  
"Activites…"

"Oh okay…" She said winking as she pushed him through the door

"Whoa oh!" He said being pushed into the bedroom, as Hilary closed the door behind her and all that was heard after that were their giggles.

Hope you liked the story, just a little something I thought I'd do for all the readers here who love DeviantArt. Have fun and do review :)


End file.
